


7 Deadly Sins | It Au

by HahYeetLoserClub



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also normal writing Au, Angst, F/M, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Seven Deadly Sins, Stenbrough, There’s some fluff, benverly - Freeform, gay bois, group chat au, u h, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HahYeetLoserClub/pseuds/HahYeetLoserClub
Summary: There are copies of the losers as the deadly sins. Uh they are aged up to 15-16. Kind of Angsty. Losers club are still terrorized by Bowers Gang.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Stanley Your Looking Fine in That Suit!

Chapter 1  
Stanley you’re looking fine in that suit!

Richie added Eddie,Bill,Beverly,Stanley,Mike, and Ben to the chat.  
Richie named the group chat Losers Club

Richie: you guys ever snort salt?  
Stanley: It’s three in the morning, dumbass.  
Eddie: LET ME SLEEP.  
Richie: anything for you Eds.  
Eddie: Dont call me Eds  
**Richie** has changed **Eddie’s** name to **Eds**  
Eds: RICHEEI  
Beverly: RICHEEI  
Bill: RICHEEI  
Mike: RICHEEI  
**Stanley** changed **Richie’s** name to **RICHEEI**  
RICHEEI: i have taken my full form.  
Stanley: Now, let us sleep.  
Eds: I hate you all.  
Bill: Let Stanley sleep.  
RICHEEI: fine everyone go to bed cause we must let stanley have his booty rest. **RICHEEI** changed **Stanley’s** name to **1-800-Let-me-get-my-booty-rest**  
 **RICHEEI** changed **Ben’s** name to **Pure Boi**  
 **RICHEEI** changed **Beverly’s** name to **Bootiful Queen**  
 **RICHEEI** changed **Mike’s** name to **Michelle Ofarma**  
 **RICHEEI** changed **Bill’s** name to **1-800-I-Can’t-Speak.**

  
Loser’s Club

**2:30 PM**

RICHEEI: Stan why are you wearing a suit?  
1-800-Let-Me-Get-My-Booty-Rest:I’m not wearing a suit..?  
 **RICHEEI** changed **1-800-Let-Me-Get-My- Booty-Rest’s** name to **Suit and Stan**  
RICHEEI: Then why did I see you enter a store with a suit on  
Suit and Stan: What?  
Bootiful Queen: Send us Pics.  
Suit and Stan: I’m literally in my house?  
RICHEEI:[Insert Stan in suit walking down Street]  
1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Jesus Stan  
Michelle Ofarma: Stanley whatchu doing in a nice suit?  
Suit and Stan: That really isn’t me, guys.  
Pure Boi: Stan that’s obviously you.  
RICHEEI: Stan Explaaain  
Suit and Stan: [Insert Stan at home]  
1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Uh Richie, Stan is at his house.  
RICHEEI: Uh hot Stan just vanished.  
Michelle Ofarma: Your saying Stan has a doppelgänger?  
RICHEEI: A hot doppelgänger.  
Bootiful Queen: Stan I gotta say that’s a nice suit, but if that isn’t Stan who is that  
RICHEEI: Stan?  
Suit and Stan: Guys someone knocked on my door, I’ll be back.  
Eds: Wtf is going on I just came back from the doctors.  
Bootiful Queen: Stan has a hot doppelgänger.  
1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Yeah basically a good summary.  
Beverly and Bill  
Queeen: Bill your gay is showing  
Big Bill: Shut up.  
Stan’s House  
Stanley opened the door, blinking. No one was there. He stepped out of the house looking left and right, rolling his eyes. Probably some dumb kids he thought. Stan turned to walk back into his house, but immediately stopped in his tracks. He stood in the door frame, his eyes wide open in fear.


	2. Everything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a visit, I suck at summaries lol

“Well, hello, Stanley.” The voice said. Stanley was still in shock, his own doppelgänger, is still standing in his household. “Well, Stanley are you going to welcome me into this house of yours?” The Doppelgänger gave an unsettling smile, Stanley shaking his head. “I mean you’ve already welcomed yourself in.” He quietly said, but the doppelgänger could hear.  _ I’ve been hanging out with Richie too much _ . “Well, Stan I figured, we could have a nice conversation, ya know.” The doppelgänger took a step closer, while Stan stepped back 

“No-.” Stanley started but was instantly cut off “Stan, don’t you wish you had..everything, in the whole world?” He took a step forward, Stan stayed still looking for something to say. “Think, Stanny, maybe you want love, open yourself up and maybe someone might care, well guess what Staniel, no one cares about you!” He took another step forward, reaching to grab Stan’s hand, Stan quickly moving away. “I’m not listening to you.” Stan could barely keep eye contact, shaking now,  _ how did he know what I want _ .

“Stan! Think, you could get the look Bill gives Beverly the whole time, that stupid look! Get Ben and Bev together so maybe, just maybe, you have a chance with Bill, you ever think about that?” Stan shook his head, his body still shaking. “Well, maybe it’s time to think more, if you join me Stan, you’ll have everything you ever wanted.” He put his hand out, Stan just stared at his hand. 

Stan glanced back, quickly turning around, and bolted as fast as he could out of the house, taking a sharp left turn.  _ Shit my phone _ . He glanced back still running,  _ he has my phone _ . Stan, bumped into a man, stumbling back and almost falling over. He looked up to see who it was, and coincidently its Richie. “Richie!” Stan said his voice trembling. Richie looked up at Stan, “Stan the man!” He smiled, while saying it. “Richie, he has my phone, he’s in my house, he has everything in my room.” Stanley looked at Richie, tears welding in Stan’s eyes, he didn’t want his secrets getting shared out. But he couldn’t break down in front of Richie, could he? “Stanley, slow down, what's wrong?” Richie looked confused more than ever. “The doppelgänger Richie! He’s in my house, like magic, but magic isn’t real it’s impossible!” Stan ran a hand through his own hair. “The doppelgänger appeared in your house?” Stanley nodded. “Maybe this is some sort of alternate version of you, just evil..” Richie said lightly stroking his own chin, acting if there was a beard. “He said he could give me anything I wa-.” 

-DING-

“Was that a text message?” Stan asked, Richie nodding. Richie took out his phone and read the message.

Loser’s Club

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Stanley has been gone for a while. 

Bootiful Queen: yeah hope he’s okay.

Soft Boi: I'm sure Stanley’s fine. 

Suit and Stan: Hey, guys.

Michelle Ofarma: As if on cue. 

—————————————————

“Richie that isn’t me!” Stan said his hands shaking as he looked at the phone. “Yeah, no duh!” Richie quickly began to type.

—————————————————

RICHEEI: Guys that’s not Stan! That’s Stan’s doppelgänger

Suit and Stan: Richie, what are you talking about? 

Eds: It’s obviously one of his jokes

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Makes sense

RICHEEI: guys, I’m serious

Suit and Stan: Richie, that’s dumb.

Bootiful Queen: Lets hear Richie out

RICHEEI: Okay, Stanley speaking, Richie doesn’t know how to use proper grammar, plus dumb is such a lack of vocabulary. 

Suit me Stan:Oh I suppose you caught me. 

Soft Boi: Wait that’s not Stan?

Bootiful Queen: Holy Shit

Suit and Stan:What do you think Stan wants the most? 

RICHEEI: Bill kick Stan!

Michelle Ofarma: what?

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Stan isn’t an envious person

RICHEEI:BILL!

Suit and Stan: That's what you don’t know.

Soft Boi: Bill kick Stan! 

Bootiful Queen: He could have info

Suit and Stan: Stan is very envious, of what you guys have, love, to have somebody care about them..

_ 1-800-I-Can’t-Speak kicked Suit and Stan _

—————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for all the love, hope you enjoy I’ll try to be consistent with my days in posting this! Sorry it’s also kind of short


	3. Ight, Ima Head Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is angsty, and the losers are trying to help

Stan the cute bird boi and Bill

Cute Bird Boi: Bill.

Bill: Your not Stanley 

Cute Bird Boi: Well, yeah, but do you understand what I was meaning by envious.

Bill: Please, your lying about Stanley in every way possible.

Cute Bird Boi: Well, are you sure about that?

Bill: Yes

Cute Bird Boi: Well, your very wrong, starting with the eyes you give Bev, he wants that so bad from you, but oh wait your straight, at least that’s what he thinks.

**_Read_ **

Losers Club but no Stan

_ RICHEEI added Bootiful Queen, Eds, 1-800-I-Can’t-Speak, Michelle Ofarma, Soft Boi, _

RICHEEI: Everyone get to the end of Stanley’s street

Bootiful Queen: Coming

Eds: If I can get past my mom

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Yeah coming

Michelle Ofarma: It’ll take me a few but im coming 

Soft Boi: yep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan sat on the curb of the street, his hands over his eyes. Richie sighed lightly, sitting down next to Stanley. He gently took Stan’s hand off his eyes “Stan it’s going to be okay..” Stan looked up at Richie, shaking his head. “He has my phone, my phone Richie!” Stan tugged his hand away from Richie, but Richie held on. “Stanley, we are gonna get your phone back..” Stan glanced back at his house   
  
“Richie, its not about my phone..It-it’s the fact that I’m…” Stan paused quickly getting up. “Stan, I may be an ass all the time, but you can trust me..You know that.” Stan shook his head, turning away from Richie. Bill stopped his bike behind Richie. “Is he okay..” Bill lightly said to Richie. Richie shook his head. “Stuh-Stan..” Stanley turned around, you could easily see the stained tears on his cheeks. Stan remained quiet, looking over at Bev who just arrived next to Stanley. Beverly gave Stan a pat on the back, walking to the rest of the Losers. 

After a few minutes Mike,Ben, and Eddie came. “Okay, lets go, hunt down a doppelganger!” Richie yelled, walking to Stan’s house followed by the rest of the losers. Once they arrived at the house, Bill opened the door. He walked in looking around, with no signs of a doppelganger. The Loser’s flooded into the house. “I left my phone..in my room..” Stan said looking up at the stairs. Bill nodded, walking up the stairs. Once again, followed by the rest of the losers. “W-whats the plan i-if we do find the doppelganger?” Bill asked turning to the Losers. “We could always fuc-OW!” Richie started, interrupted by Stan slapping his arm. Eddie shrugged “Let’s just uh..get him out of Stan’s house..” Bev nodded in agreement. Bill opened the door to Stan’s bedroom.

The doppelganger was sitting on Stan’s bed, with a small smirk. “Ah, Bill,Bev,Richie,Eddie,Mike,Ben, and Stanley…” Bill’s eyes widened, Beverly’s eyebrows quirked up. Eddie backed up into Richie, Mike’s mouth dropped, Ben stayed silent. “Can you get the fuck out of my friends house?” Richie yelled, only making the Doppelganger laugh. “Yeah I probably should leave..” The doppelganger said putting down Stan’s phone. “Well t-then the gate i-is open fuh-for you..” Bill stuttered out. The doppelganger rolled his eyes. “Thanks B-B-Bill, I just want to let you know that there will be more, goodluck.” The doppelganger smirked, vanishing in a blink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading two chapters in one day? WOW  
> Don’t expect this out of me.


	4. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers refuse to leave Stanley alone, and Stan wants them to leave.

**I’m Sorry**

“We shouldn’t leave you here alone, Stan.” Eddie said, turning to the rest of the losers. After the whole situation of the doppelgänger, the losers have been staying in Stanley’s living room, even though repeatedly Stan has said to leave. “Besides why wouldn’t you want our lovely company.” Richie sneered, with a smile. Stan cautiously glanced over at Bill, slightly shaking his head. Ben nodded in agreement with Eddie, 

“I mean Stan, what if he comes back and none of us are there?” Ben softly said, getting a nod from Beverly. “I’m going to go grab my phone..” Stanley muttered, turning away to go upstairs. Bill pushed his own lips together, quietly muttering to himself, and deciding to follow. “Are they alright?” Mike asked after Stan and Bill were upstairs.

“They are like girls, all drama, drama, drama!” Richie chuckled, making claw motions with his hands up and down. “Not all girls are like that.” Beverly scoffed. Stan opened the door to his room, his eyes trailing to the phone on his bed. He walked over to it, picking the phone up. Bill looked at the overly organized room, then over at Stanley. 

“Stuh-Stanley, we need tuh-talk..” Stanley dropped his phone on his, frightened at Bill’s sudden appearance. Stan turned around to look at Bill, his icy blue eyes were always intimidating. Stanley felt Bill’s eyes piercing his own. “About what..?” Stan’s voice slightly quivered, why was he being like this. Why so  _ nervous _ . “I..I believe w-we know..” Bill said walking towards Staniel. “Bill, we should get down to the others.” Stan quickly said, hurrying past Bill. 

Attempting, to walk past Stan’s wrist was grabbed by Bill, pulling Stan towards Bill’s self. “Stan, stop trying to put this off!” Bill lightly shouted, causing Stan to flinch. “I-..Bill…” Stan choked up, tears began to weld in Stanley’s eyes. “Stuh-Stanley, I’m suh-sorry I s-shouldn’t have shouted..” Bill’s grip untightened, but he still held on. Shouting always reminded Stan of his father, he hated it. Stan couldn’t look at Bill, his eyes were already about to burst with tears, he couldn’t let Bill see his weakness. “W-we nuh-need to tuh-talk about what th-the doppelgänger suh-said..” Bill calmly whispered, it was soothing, his icy eyes were softening as he looked at Stanley.

“What did he say..?” Stanley’s voice was normal, like he was able to hide his  _ hurt _ easily. Bill already knew Stanley knew about the doppelgänger, “Yuh-you want me to luh-look at you, duh-don’t you?” Stan opened his eyes looking at Bill, “Bill.. I’m sorry.” Stanley quickly yanked his hand away, rushing down stairs. “Stuh-Stanley!” 

Stan came downstairs with his phone, looking at the group. The Losers were talking among themselves, most of what you could hear was Eddie and Richie bickering about Eddie’s mom, and her life with Richie. “Well your mom seemed to enjoy it! Stan the man!” Richie turned towards Stan, with his same grin as per usual. Stan gave a small smile, sitting on the couch. A strange silence filled the room, broken by Bill walking down the stairs. “Big Bill! Or should I say dra-“beep beep Rich.” Beverly said instantly shutting Richie up. “Muh-maybe we cuh-could go to t-the buh-barrens?” Bill stuttered out, trying to seize the awkwardness. Ben looked at the group with a soft nod “Yeah, sounds fun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A n g s t


	5. ROCKWAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROCKWAR!

“Eddie stop lying, you know you're a twink!” Richie smirked, walking backwards and looking at the smaller one. “Yeah, yeah shut up Richie!” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I had to tell your mom that last n-.” Richie began “Shut up Richie!” Stanley said with a glare. “Oh yeah, trash the trash the Trashmouth.” Richie exclaimed, being over dramatic with a hand over his heart.

Stan rolled his eyes, soft rustling was heard. “Oh, come on Bones, cheer up!” Bones, a term only Richie used for Stanley. Considering Stanley had his bones sticking out, he was overly skinny. “I’ll cheer up, once you sh-.” Stanley started interrupted “Stan, shut up!” Beverly softly yelled, the rustling starting even more. Small ‘Huh?’ came from Richie and Stan, the rustling started even more. Fire emitted from behind Mike, causing Mike to jump forward towards the group. 

“I’ll burn him up, just like his parents!” Patrick Hockstetter yelled with his lighter. Henry came from behind Patrick, as well as Vic. Belch did as his name says, belching in Eddie’s face causing him to gag, the Bowers gang surrounding the Losers. “Back off Cockstetter.” Richie scoffed. “We should start running.” Ben mutter earning a nod from the group. ‘Cockstetter’ as Richie calls him just smiled his shit eating smile. The Losers turned and ran, since the Bowers gang was too small to circle. The group ran across a small amount of water, the Bowers gang slightly behind.

Before the Bowers Gang could continue any farther, a strong throw from Beverly slapped Henry right in the face with a rock. “Nice throw.” Stanley said, grabbing a few more rocks. Henry shook off the hit “You know she’ll bang you if you just ask, I mean I did.” Bowers grinned making a small thrust motion, getting hit with another rock by a yelling Ben. 

“ROCK WAR!” Richie yelled before getting slammed in the face with a rock, falling to the ground. Vic was smart with the rocks he threw most of the rocks he threw hit the losers. Patrick dodged a couple of rocks, once he got hit with one he ran off. “Shit!” Bill yelled, seeing Mike get hammered by a rock thrown by Vic. “I’m going down for some more fire power!” ‘Commander’ Eddie yelled, running to the small area of water grabbing some rocks and chucking them. “EDDIE NO!” ‘Commander’ Richie yelled. After a few more throws by the Losers, Vic and Belch ran. Stan threw a rock hitting Bowers straight in the head. 

The Losers began to aid each other and leave, Richie staying behind. “Go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!” Richie yelled flipping Henry off with his two fingers, walking off. 

The group returned to their bikes, with small injuries, like a bleeding forehead from Mike, and a scratched forearm, which Stanley held carefully. “We need to get you guys fixed up!” Eddie said zipping his fanny pack open. Eddie with no surprise had all the stuff he needed to clean, and stop the bleeding for Stan and Mike. “Pip pip, cheerio my good fellas I do believe these chaps need your utmost attention!” Richie began with his horrible British accent, pushing Eddie towards the two. “Get in there Dr.K fix em up!” Richie exclaimed pointing at Mike’s head first. Eddie did began to work on Mike’s wound “Why don’t you shut the fuck up Einstein, cause I know what I’m doing and I don’t want you to do the British —“Suck the wound!”— “guy right now.” Eddie said slapping Richie’s knee, attempting to focus on Mike. 

“Hey, Bill could you hold this wrag on Stan’s cut?” Eddie asked gently patting Mike’s forehead with a cotton ball. Bill nodded grabbing the wrag, slowly reaching for Stan’s arm. Stan pulled his arm away, taking the wrag away from Bill, and doing it himself. Beverly was talking to Ben, “You ever here like voices in the drain.. it sometimes sounds like us..” Bev whispered to Ben. “Yeah.. I can’t go past my drain without hearing them.” Ben said with a shudder. Both of them were tuning out the rest of the group

“Stan, you should let Bill do that, it’ll help.” Eddie said, beginning to bandage Mike’s head. Stan softly nodded, pushing his arm out to Bill. He took the wrag gently pushing pressure on the cut. “Stan I’m sorry..” Bill softly muttered to Stanley. Stan mostly ignored Bill, turning his head towards Eddie and Mike. “Stan, pluh-please..” Stan turned his head towards Bill. “What?” Stan whispered harshly. Bill frowned “I shouldn’t of puh-put it th-that way.. It w-was impuh-plusive.” Stan shook his head “No duh Bill, I’m sorry I had some random man admit my envy with everyone, I’m sorry I can’t hide what I’m feeling all the time, I’m sorry I can’t be this perfect friend for you Bill, but it’s not all my fault!” Stan said a bit too loud, the rest of the Losers turning their head towards Stan and Bill. Richie was about to open his mouth getting a shake no from Ben.

“I’m going to go home.” Stanley muttered, getting up. “Stan, your cut isn’t healed!” Eddie said about to rush over. “Eddie, I’ll be fine.” Stan shook his head walking off. 

“Bill what's going on?” Mike asked his head tilting. “Yeah, Big Bill your breaking up the band amego!” Richie said in another bad accent. Bill softly sighed “I truh-tried to talk to St-Stanley, but he always a-avoids it..” He looked at the rest of the Losers hoping they would at least attempt to understand. “I can try to talk to him.” Richie gave a small smile. “Why would Stan want to talk to you?” Beverly blinked looking over at Richie. “Even though, he acts like he hates me, he really loves me, Ol’Bones won’t admit it though.” Bill nodded, “I suppose we could always give it a chance.” 

“You guys can trust me!” Richie said with gun fingers towards the group. “What makes you think that.” Ben chuckled. “Ouch Ben, you're supposed to be the nice one.” Richie said dramatically. “Alright, I suppose I’ll get going to Stan’s house.” Richie said walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed this chapter! I’m also going to go deeper into the other losers sins! It’ll take time but stay and enjoy!


	6. Explain to me How the Fuck Magic is Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stonky burger.

Richie knocked on the door of the Uris house. To no surprise Mrs.Uris opened the door. Donald Uris has always been frightening to most of the Losers. Exactly why Richie prayed for Mrs.Uris to open the door. “Hi Mrs.Uris, may I see your son, Stanley?” Richie asked, somehow without sounding immature. “Stanley says he’s not feeling good, maybe you could see him later.” She gave Richie a smile. “Well, may I give him his bird book back and wish him well?” Richie explained, holding up the bird book. “Well-.. sure.” She nodded, stepping out of the way of the door frame. Richie gave a small nod, walking up the stairs. 

He peeked into Stan’s room, seeing a boy curled in a ball on a bed. Small whimpers came from the curly boy, making Richie frown. He decided to open the door more, and walk in. “Stan..” automatically Stanley knew the voice, wiping his eyes, turning his head towards Richie. “Oh, Richie..” he sounded mostly normal, a few small sniffles here and there, quickly sitting up. “Why are you here?” His voice got harsher, when he looked at Richie. “Well.. Stan you forgot your book.” He raised the bird book. “We both know that’s not mine, and you bought it as an excuse to go into my house.” Stan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah..—Richie walked over to Stan’s bed sitting down on it— but you were crying, and we both know you never cry.” He looked over at Stan, with a sympathetic look. “I wasn’t crying.” Stan muttered. Richie looked over at Stan with a look of  _ you think I’m that stupid _ , Stan also was all red and choked up, which made it even more obvious. “We are going to do some big bonding time! And get something to eat!” Richie exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm. Stan shook his head. Richie gave Stanley a small smile, before getting up and grabbing the book Stanley was reading, and bolting. “Richie!” Stan got up running after Richie. 

Richie made it down the stairs “Thank you Mrs.Uris!” Richie yelled running out of the house. “I’ll be back mom!” Stan shouted chasing behind Richie. Richie continued to run, Stanley catching up. Laughing, Richie stopped abruptly, causing Stan to hit Richie. Stan stumbled to the floor. “Richie!” Stan got up reaching for the book. Stan has always been taller than Richie. “Maybe if you got some meat on your bones you’d be able to catch up with me!” Richie smirked. “I was right behind you, you got a head start!” Stanley rolled his eyes. “Let’s go get a nice meal! Right down the street.” Richie handed Stan the book. “Fine.” Stan took the book, and began to walk to the small cafe. “But, last one there has to pay!” Richie called out bolting past Stan.

Everyone knew Richie had a greedy side, here it is a perfect display. He never paid or anything. He kept bags of money in his mattress. Not to mention if he did lose this race, he was going to use Stan’s money he took off the counter. At least he hopes it’s Stan’s money. 

Richie made it first, behind him was a heavy breathing boy. “You have to pay!” Richie said, laughing. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Stan muttered walking into the small cafe. The black haired boy followed behind. Stan asked for a table for two. They sat down in the booth across from each other. “Also, another thing from that bet is I get to pick what you eat.” Richie said with a small smile. Stan groaned, the waitress approached the two with a happy go lucky smile. 

“What do you boys want?” She smiled, it was rather creepy in fact. “Two cheese burgers, with a side of fries.” Richie glanced at Stan. “Of course coming right up!” The waitress walked away. “You just had to get the greasiest thing here?” Stan said with a look of disgust. “Well Stan the Man you're gonna have to eat it.” 

After about ten minutes the waitress came back with their food. “Thanks..” Stan muttered looking down at the greasy burger. “Ugh..” He groaned. “Stan you gotta eat that, unless you’re a wimp!” Richie smirked. 

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.” Stan said sitting back. “Wow, maybe Stan the Man, isn’t a man.” Richie kept tempting. “Fine.” Stan said in a harsh voice. He grabbed the burger, which made his stomach twist and turn.  _ Disgusting is all it was _ . Stan took a bit of it, the feeling of it made him  _ sick _ already. He swallowed trying to get the least taste. 

“Happy?” Stan glared at Richie. “Hah I win!” Richie smirked, fist bumping the air. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going to the bathroom.” Stan got up and walked to the bathroom. Richie shrugged it off taking another bite of his own burger.  _ Crunch, _ what the.. the crunch was unusual, unsettling. He looked down at the burger. It seemed normal, he took off the bun. 

Bugs! Bugs everywhere! Richie dropped the burger spitting out the bite he just ate holding his mouth. “What the fuck!” He shouted, getting up and sprinting to the bathroom. Everyone, everyone was staring at him, with a twisted smile. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Richie exclaimed running into a stall. Before him, himself could even throw up, he heard someone else throw up. “Stan?” Richie paused, forgetting about throwing up. “Oh, Richie.. hey.” Stan seemed bleak, not his normal bleak, but even bleaker. “What’s up?” Stan coughed wiping his mouth. Richie walked out of his stall pushing Stan’s door open. He saw a boy, the boy looked hurt, and pale. His curls had fallen over his eye, sitting by the toilet. “I suppose you’ve seen me in the worst way possible..” Stan muttered getting up. “Stan..” Richie didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t see his friend look this hurt. 

“We gotta go!” Richie said grabbing Stan’s hand and ran out of the bathroom, then out the cafe. “Rich, what happened.” Stan tilted his head, confused. “Maggots, that’s what happened.” Richie crossed his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ❤️


	7. Why the Fuck is my Sink Talking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly’s sink be speakin

She climbed through the fire escape to her room. Bev wanted to avoid her father the best she could. She always felt a discouraging feeling when she was met by the door by her father. She swiftly walked to the bathroom. Her father passed out drunk on the couch, it was usual. Beverly stared at her hair. It was longer than usual, it didn’t feel like she was strong with long hair.

She grabbed the scissors from her drawer. It wasn’t unusual for her to cut her hair, strangely enough she was really good at it. As Beverly began to cut her hair, the strands she cut out, neatly falling into the sink. “Beverly.. come join us.” A voice from the sink said, it sounded a lot like Bill’s voice. Beverly stared down at the sink. “The hell?” She muttered, turning the sink on to wash down her hair. 

“My heart burns there too..” this time it was Ben’s voice, distorted. Bev backed up a face of shock dreaded upon her. She quickly turned walking out of the bathroom. She entered her living room, her dad was still drunk, and passed out. Beverly lightly sighed, grabbing the tape measurer. Her father is always drunk when she gets home, most of the times it’s worse then him passed out. Walking past her dad, and back to the bathroom. 

Her breath hitched as she looked down at the sink drain. Bev pushed the tape down the drain. It didn’t seem to come to a stop, the drain seemed to go forever. Finally it went to a stop. She frowned, pushing the button to retract the tape measurer up. Blood dripped from the hair that was stuck on the tape measurer. Beverly gasped, her eyes rapidly looking around. 

“What the f-.” Hair whipped out from the drain wrapping around her hands, and arms. The hair pulled her closer wrapping around her neck. She attempted to pull away from the sink, but was held down by the hair. “Come Bev, join us!” This time it was Beverly’s own voice speaking to her. Bev began to scream, but was stopped by blood spewing all over her face. 

She fell back scooting to the corner of her bathroom. Everything was covered in blood. “Bevvie?” Her dad walked in. “What’s going on?” His words were slightly slurred. “Y-th-blood?” Beverly sat in the corner of the room astonished, from her dad’s plain reaction from the blood all around her bathroom. “I think you need to get some rest Bevvie, I can always help you go to bed.” His voice made Beverly tremble. “I-...I’ll be fine.” She got up quickly walking away. Blood dripped everywhere as she walked to her room.

Losers Club

Bootiful Queen: you guys need to come over in like a hour

RICHEEI: why 

Suit and Stan: Yeah, won’t your dad be all angry about that?

Bootiful Queen: he’s leaving for awhile 

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: okay I can go

Pure Boi: alrighty

Suit and Stan: Maybe.

RICHEEI: my question still didn’t get answered

Bootiful Queen: you’ll see I can’t describe what happened on text

Eds: you didn’t get sick did you

Bootiful Queen: no

Michelle Ofarma: alright I can go

Bootiful Queen: Stan can you please be able to go

Suit and Stan: I told you it was a maybe, I’m not too sure yet, with my parents and all.

RICHEEI: Stan we are 15 I’m sure you can just go 

Suit and Stan: Okay, I think I can. 

Asshat and B-B-Bill

Asshat: you really need to get this situation with Stan figured out

B-B-Bill: I’ve been trying

Asshat: well try harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what to write for notes, o h! Follow my Instagram and ye get a peak at chapter 8! @_stan.both.stanleys!


	8. Dat Be Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois help clean the bathroom.

The losers arrived at the fire escape of Beverly’s apartment. “My father isn’t here right now, I need to show you something in the bathroom.” Bev quickly started in a rush. “It’s not gonna be your b-.” Richie began. “Beep beep Richie!” Stan quickly said, shoving him. “W-we need a luh-look out..” Bill looked back at Richie and the rest of the losers did as well. 

“Why me?” Richie complained. “You're good at talking, and occupying people.” Ben said walking up the stairs of the fire escape. “Well true.” Richie muttered. 

The Losers (but Richie) entered Bev’s room. “So what do you have to show us?” Mike titled his head. “Just come on.” Bev walked to her bathroom. Her apartment always seemed so dark and dreary. It gave everyone the creeps, which wasn’t surprising from the dark shades on the wall. 

Stan walked behind the rest of the losers, kind of regretting coming in general. Beverly opened the door to her bathroom, blood stained the walls, still wet and dripping. Eddie turned away gagging “Whose blood is this! We could get some type of disease!” He continued to ramble about the diseases the losers could get. “And let’s not forget about a-“We should help clean this up..” Stan said, interrupting Eddie. 

“Y-yeah, good idea..” Bill nodded in agreement. Eddie looked like he was on the verge of throwing up. “Eddie you know you don’t have to help right?” Mike said, turning to Eddie. Eddie nodded “I should anyway.” The losers began to clean the blood, Stanley walking out of the bathroom to put away the cloth. He turned back to Bev and Bill just gazing at each other. Stanley sighed, turning away toward Mike and Ben. “Don’t worry Stan.. I feel the same way.. about Beverly of course.” Ben lightly whispered so Stan could only hear. 

Stan walked towards Bev’s room, climbing out of the window. He shouldn’t be jealous right? There was no possible way he is  _ gay _ , it’s a sin, it’s impossible to him. He climbed down the ladder, walking over to a tree to sit down and hide from the losers. Thoughts filled his head, Stan tried to shake them loose. Stan shut his eyes, leaning against the tree. More and more pictures popped into his head. From getting beat, to kissing Bill. Stan widened his eyes from the thought, black was all around him, everything was all black 

“Guys? Guys?” Stan started to hyperventilate and attempted to reach out, but it felt like he was in a dark void. “Richie?” He shivered, before getting grabbed. The blackness vanished, Stan threw a punch to whoever was grabbing him. “Sta-OW.” Richie rubbed his cheek, from where he got punched.  _ Anxiety _ , it had to happen right now? “Oh, Richie..” Stan blinked his tears away. “Stan, talk to me.. what was that?” Richie gently took Stan’s hand. “..Richie I’m scared.. I feel so alone, and yes it’s stupid that I feel alone since your right there, and so are the other losers. But I just feel alone like no one cares. This sounds so stupid..” Stan continued to ramble about being alone. Richie gave Stan a soft smack. “Ow, what was that for?” Stanley held his cheek. 

“Retaliation, and Stan you're supposed to be the smart one.. Everyone in the losers club cares about you Stan.” He softly said. Stan nodded “It's just.. Rich, I can’t be gay.. and I have feelings for a boy.. but it’s a sin!” Richie shook his head at Stan’s statement “Stanley, you can't think like that. Even though your book says it’s a sin. It’s really not, it’s just love. It’s just love Stan.” Richie explains. Stan sighed “It’s just hard to understand..” Richie nodded “Of course it is, it’s sexuality, sexuality is always confusing.” Richie smiled. “Your acting, so mature.” Stan said sarcastically. “Don’t make me regret acting mature.” Richie smirked. 

Stan smiled, and for once in a while it was a real smile. “We should go make sure they are almost done.” Stan said looking over at Beverly’s apartment. Richie nodded. Stan got up, with a small smile. Richie always somehow knew how to make him better, it was strange considering how annoying Richie is to Stan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there!


	9. Confession | Candy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made, and who wants a candy boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also they have separate Gc, so like the gc that was featured in this episode, is not with all the losers 👌. Stay safe out there guys!

Beverly walked down the fire exit “We just finished up.” She said, wiping her hands together. Eddie came down the stairs with a disgusted look on his face. Bill walked to the side of Beverly, while Mike, and Ben followed behind. An eerie silence filled between the group, “So how was cleaning Eddie’s mom’s vagina blood?” Richie exclaimed, breaking the ice. The losers were always so talkative, it was rather disheartening to see them silenced, like a clasp around their mouths. “Richie e-that’s so gross!” Eddie punched Richie’s shoulder, earning a couple of chuckles from the other losers. After that one joke it was dead silent once again, no one talked.

“That's it!” Bev yelled, causing Stan to flinch. “Stan, and Bill you have to figure out whatever shit is going on cause it’s killing the group! You guys have a strange hate for each other and it has to end now!” Bev yelled at the both of them. “But-.” Stan started. “No, no buts you have to talk about this now, and the other losers will leave, okay?” Bill stood there silent, his face, dull. Stan nodded, a dreaded look of fear. Bev looked at the other losers and nodded, walking away. The Losers followed behind her, leaving Stan and Bill facing each other. Another long silence of the two boys looking at each other. “....Stan-.” Bill started. “No, Bill, look I’ve been putting this off, just cause I’m scared.. and I’m so sorry for my lack of help, and I’ve just been so nervous to have this conversation, and well, here we are..” Stan stopped for a second before continuing. His voice quivered.

“Look, I don’t know how to say this very well —Stan rubbed his own shoulder— I guess I should just tell you that I really like you Bill, and I’ve always liked you, and I understand if you don’t like me back Bill, since you are straight. Plus you and Bev are probably together…” Bill looked down at Stan’s lips, then back at his eyes. “Stan..” Bill muttered. “What?” Stan blinked looking up at Bill, his voice quivering. 

Bill gently cupped Stan’s chin, his other arm wrapping around Stanley’s hips. Bill pulled Stanley closer, laying his lips onto Stan’s. Stanley’s eyes widened, as Bill kissed Stan, it was sloppy, but Stan soon fluttered his eyes closed, melting into the kiss. Stan felt a spark between the two, something he’s never felt. It felt relieving and happy.. it was happy. Bill slowly pulled away from Stan. “I-I’m sorry I Sh-should have asked..” Bill lightly said. “Bill.. I- you're not doing this because you pity me right?” Stan asked, his voice hitching. “No, I’m not Stan. I’ve liked you for a while, I only look at Bev so people think I’m straight..” Bill said, gently tightening his grip around Stan. Stan nodded, a large smile filled his face. Stanley hugged Bill, his eyes closing tightly. “Stan..a-are we li-like a thing nuh-now?” Bill said, hugging Stan. “Only if you want to..” Stan softly muttered. Bill nodded, “W-we should tuh-take it slow, with coming o-out and e-everything..” Bill stuttered, looking around. Stan nodded, letting go of Bill. “What now?” Stan asked. Bill shrugged, he didn’t really know what to do. 

BOIS WHO BE GAY

Bootiful Queen: STAN AND BILL JUST KISSED

RICHEEI: wait wait wait WHO made the first move

Eds: it better be Bill I voted on him

RICHEEI: it’s obvi stan the man

Bootiful Queen: it was Bill

Eds: YOU OWE BEV AND I 20 BUCKS BICHIE 

Eds:Richie

RICHEEI: Stan the man let me down??? 

Bootiful Queen: Stan’s obvi a bottom why do you think he let you down

Eds: yeah dumb choice rich 

RICHEEI: Stan could be a top any day

Eds: you really believe that

RICHEEI: no

Bootiful Queen: if they don’t say anything about it don’t say anything okay? They might not want to be known yet

Eds: that’s towards you Richie 

Bootiful Queen: Eddie you can have a loud mouth

Eds:WHA

RICHEEI: Yeah she’s not wrong

Eds:THAT'S BULLSHIT

RICHEEI: keep telling yourself that

  
  


**The Next Day**

Ben walked past the candy shop, his eyes gleaming towards it. Ben always had a sweet tooth, but if he kept eating like that Bev will never want Ben. A voice reminded him in his head. Ben shook his head, walking past the candy shop. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the crave for candy. “Oh Benny boy! Don’t you want some candy?” A voice screeched out from behind Ben. Ben whipped his head around, everything was gray, except for the colored figure of Ben in front of him. “Oh Benny how you love candy! Oh how  _ we  _ love candy!” The figure approached Ben, with candy in his hair. “Oh wait.. Bevvie won’t like us though.. cause no one wants to kiss the  _ fat boy! _ ” The doppelgänger of Ben shook the candy out of his hair. Ben stood there shocked in fear. He couldn’t move at all.

“What? Is all the candy you ate yesterday weighing you down?” The doppelgänger screamed. “You can’t be real!” Ben yelled, slowly walking backwards. The figure of Ben’s mouth opened, as a black molten liquid, and candy spilt out of its mouth. “Have some candy Ben!” It started to run full speed, making Ben turn and run as well. As Ben was running, colors began to reform and people began to as well. 

Ben glanced behind him, the doppelgänger was gone. He stopped looking around, as the people of Derry walked past him. “What the..” Ben wiped a tear from his eye. 


	10. Can we have one normal day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is too much of an ass sometimes, and F in the chat for Ben sometimes

**Losers Club**

**_RICHEEI_ ** _ added  _ **_Suit and Stan_ ** _ to the group chat _

RICHEEI: Stan the man welcome back

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Stan’s trying to sleep.

Eds: reaaally

Michelle Ofarma: is Stan at your house

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: yeah [insert sleeping Stan next to Bill] 

RICHEEI: you didn’t invite us D:

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: you guys already left

Eds: that’s why we have a gc

Bootiful Queen: guys shut up and let Stan sleep 

Michelle Ofarma: Okaaay

RICHEEI: <3 

Eds: yeeep just for staniel 

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Hello, yes, it’s Stan can you guys kindly, shut up.

RICHEEI: why you at bills house, alone and together

Bootiful Queen: RICHIE 

Eds: yeah Stan why

Michelle Ofarma: I’m confused of what’s going on

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Hi, Bill again Stan stole my phone

Suit and Stan: I don’t know what’s going on either.

Eds: we asked you a simple question

Bootiful Queen: NEW SUBJECT WHERE'S BEN?

Michelle Ofarma: oh yeah Ben always answers the group chat

RICHEEI: maybe he died

Eds: rich that’s not something you joke about during these times 

RICHEEI: these times

Bootiful Queen: guys this could be serious though

Michelle Ofarma: I’m sure he’s okay 

RICHEEI: Bill, Stan?

Eds: now they vanished

Bootiful Queen: he was trying to sleep

RICHEEI: they probably are having a make-out session. 

Eds: he’s probably right

Bootiful Queen: GUYS

Michelle Ofarma: what

RICHEEI: cats out of the bag I guess

Suit and Stan: What? We were just getting food.

RICHEEI: yeah you were eating each others lips or somethin 

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: what

Bootiful Queen: RICHIE SHUT THE HELL UP

Eds: oooo richie’s in trouble 

Suit and Stan: I’m confused.

Michelle Ofarma: you say your confused I have no idea what’s going on, and Ben is missing

RICHEEI: Stan is quote on quote confused but we all know but mike what I’m talking about

Bootiful Queen: Rich next time I see you, your dead

Eds: oh shit

Bootiful Queen: Stan, Bill we all know but mike that you're probably together

Suit and Stan: …

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: how

Bootiful Queen: I saw you two kiss, and I told Richie, and Eddie BUT APPARENTLY THEY CANT KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT

Suit and Stan: So you guys like chill with it?

Eds: yep 

RICHEEI: of course Stan you are my Bootiful son

Suit and Stan: No, you act like a child so I would most likely be the dad.

RICHEEI: so Bill is my other dad

Michelle Ofarma: v chill 

Bootiful Queen: can we go find Ben now he hasn’t been answering my texts

RICHEEI: alright

Bootiful Queen meet at the bench next to the fountain 

Suit and Stan: Okay. 

_ The Fountain  _

Beverly got to the fountain first, sitting down on the bench. Bill sat down next to her. “I’m sorry about Richie, and Eddie, figured they could keep their mouths shut for once.” Bev said, looking over at Bill. Bill shrugged, “I suppose we just wa-wanted to take it sl-slow, with re-revealing it and stuff, but it’s fine.” Bill looked over at Bev. She nodded “I just hope Ben is okay..” She looked around. “Yeah, same..” Bill muttered. Richie arrived, next to Eddie’s side. “Oh shit Rich you gonna die!” Eddie laughed looking at Beverly. Richie grabbed Eddie pushing him in front of himself. “Take Eddie as sacrifice, he can fit on a barbecue!” Richie chuckled. “I’m not that short!” Eddie growled, scrambling out of Richie’s grasp towards Bev and Bill. “Come on Eds we both know you are short!” Rich started to laugh. “Guys, I hate to kill the mood, but Ben’s missing, like literally..” Beverly muttered. 

Stan arrived walking towards Bill, sitting down next to him. “Look it’s Romeo and Juliet!” Richie exclaimed. “Why compare us to Romeo and Juliet?” Stan blinked looking up at Richie. “Well I think we all know that your love won’t work very well- “Beep beep Richie!” Bev scolded. Stan looked hurt at first, but quickly washed it away. Bill stayed silent, glaring at Richie. “Richie that was low, even for you..” Eddie muttered. “We should just go look for Ben.” Stan quickly said. “We need Mike.” Bev got up.

Mike arrived as if on cue, “Well l-let’s go..” Bill stuttered out when Mike came. “Where though?” Richie blinked looking around.

Neibolt

(I made a mistake in the last chapter so sorry about that! After the whole thing with Ben, and the doppelgänger, Ben passed out, and got dragged to Neboilt! I put the chapter out when I thought it was done, and it wasn’t) 

His eyes slowly opened, it was still blurry, at least he could see color. Ben looked up, one of his hands were chained to the ceiling, the other just flopped there. He gazed down at the hand that wasn’t chained up, two jagged teeth marks were embedded in his arm. “H..huh?” He rose his arm up, instantly feeling weak. “H..h..help?” His voice was raspy, and barely audible. 

Ben’s eyes shut once again. Where is he? What happened? Help? Thoughts filled his head, as he felt his pants vibrate. He reached for his pocket, grabbing his phone. His eyes trailed to the notification that was given.  _ Two missed calls _ .  _ Text from Losers Club _ . He could barely read the notifications that were present, everything was too blurry. He pushed his phone towards his face more, careful not to drop it. He started to text the group chat. 

**Losers Club**

Soft Boi: Guys I have no idea where I am? HELP PLEASE. 

**_Read_ **

RICHEEI: Holy shit it’s Ben where r u 

Suit and Stan: Hejust said he didn’t know where he was.

1-800-I-Can’t-Speak: Ben send us your location

Bootiful Queen: We’ll come get you

Soft Boi: [Current Location]

Michelle Ofarma: in neibolt??

Eds: holy shit we can’t go there

Suit and Stan: We can’t just leave Ben.

RICHEEI: guys we have to go there

Soft Boi: Someone's coming

Bootiful Queen: Hide your phone

Fountain

The Losers got up, and grabbed their bikes. They began to rush to Neibolt.

Neibolt

“Oh Benny boy your awake!” The doppelgänger said. Ben had hid his phone already, as he stared at the doppelgänger. “I suppose I should do some explaining for ya!” He said, pulling up a chair. “Where do I begin.. ah! You know of the seven deadly sins right?” The doppelgänger grabbed Ben’s arm. “Y-yeah..” Ben started to shake from the doppelgänger’s icy cold hands. “We have Greed,Envy,Wrath,Lust,Pride,Gluttony, and Sloth, as you know.” The doppelgänger began. “Your friends are perfect examples of.. ah this is just too long to explain.” The doppelgänger muttered. “How about the dead lights.” The doppelgänger exclaimed.

The doppelgänger stood up on the chair, his mouth widening, to show rows and rows of sharp teeth, three small lights emitted from its throat, swirling towards Ben’s eyes. Ben stared at the lights, his eyes slowly turning white. 

“Now..” The doppelgänger muttered “You’ll see.” He shut his mouth, the lights just staying there in front of Ben 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school got shut down for two weeks, like b r u h. Anyway guys stay safe!!


	11. Let’s find Benny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losers go find Ben. I don’t like summaries.

The losers dropped their bikes right in front of the house on Neibolt Street. The house was broken and unsettling. Eddie paused “What if that thing had rats! Rats carry diseases!” Eddie yelled, scratching his arm. “Do you use the same bathroom as your mom?” Richie asked walking up to the steps of the house. “Yeah, sometimes.” Eddie replied quickly. “Then you probably have crabs.” Richie sneered, making the other Losers roll their eyes. “That's so fucking gross Rich.” Eddie snapped back. “Guys can we focus? Ben is in there!” Bev shouted between the two. “It’s like your his knight in shining armor having to save the poor princess.” Richie laughed. “C-can you t-take this seriously? H-he could be hurt!” Bill looked over at Richie ready to smack him. “Let’s hold it off with the jokes Rich.” Mike calmly said. Mike hated the look of this house, maybe if he listened to his uncle he would have avoided all this. He shook off the thought, he liked the losers. Richie nodded, finally realizing just to stop. “Sorry.” Rich plainly said. Bill was just about to enter the house before realizing none of the Losers, besides Bev was going into the house. “G-guys we g-gotta do this for B-Ben.” 

“Maybe we should have a lookout, for if anything happens, ya know.” Stan muttered nervously. Most people thought Stan was just some pussy, afraid of everything. He was just logical and smart. Most scary movies didn’t scare him, but in the right situations he was right. “W-who wants to s-stay for l-look o-out?” Bill stuttered out. Every Loser raised their hand, besides Bev once again. “Shit..” Richie muttered. “Richie, Bill, and I are going in, you three stay watch.” Bev said. Richie groaned and began to follow Bill who was walking inside. “We don’t know what we're walking into Bill, could be a murderer or something.” Richie whispered to Bill. Bill shrugged, looking around. Bill hated to look bad, or scared. He always wanted to show lots of pride, but that made lots of people think he’s arrogant. 

He had a high self esteem of course he did. Pride was in his blood. Bev opened a door to a room, nothing was in there besides a broken well. “Hmph..” Bev softly murmured. “Ben?” Richie whispered. A rattling of chains came from one room. “Ben?” Bev pushed in front of Bill and Richie, pushing the door wide open. Ben was hanging from his arm staring at these three lights. “What the hell?!?” Richie yelled backing up into Bill. The lights swirled around, quickly vanishing once the losers opened the door. “Ben!” Bev screamed, running towards him. She cupped his face, gently smacking it trying to wake him up. “Why won’t he wake up?” Bev turned to Bill and Richie. Bill looked down, his eyes gleaming. “I don’t know Bev..” Richie’s voice lowered. Her eyes began to tear up, her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. She blinked, quickly pushing her lips against the floating Ben. Richie made a grossed out face, Bill looked at her with a strange look. 

She pushed off of him, “Ben..” Bev softly said. She felt Ben’s heart pound, he slowly blinked. His eyes returned to his normal color once he opened his eyes. “Ben!” Her voice squeaked as he opened his eyes. “We need to get him out of the chain!” She said looking at his wrist. “Someone needs to pick lock it or something.” Richie muttered. “I-I think S-Stanley can.” Bill stuttered out. “Just cause Stan broke into your heart doesn’t mean he can do the same for Ben.” Richie rolled his eyes. “I meant it l-literally Richie.” Bill replied, and began to walk away. 

“Ben, Ben can you speak?” Bev gripped his loose arm. “B-Bev?” His voice was low, and slow. “Good..good we’ll get you out of here.” Bev calmly said. Richie made one of those stupid whistles toward Bev, and Ben. Bev shook her head at Richie, sometimes he was just too much. Bev liked the attention though, she always liked attention from boys, or just making them flustered in general. Lust, mostly making her seem like a slut, to most of the school. 

Stan came walking behind Richie, this room made him feel the creeps. He just wanted to get out. “I can try to unlock it..” Stan muttered, hairs on his arms standing up. Bev nodded backing up from Ben. He walked towards Ben, with a bobby pin and cue tip, which was given by Eddie. He reached towards Ben’s wrist and began to try to unlock it. Richie turned around, towards the long hallway. “Bev, what do you think exactly captured Ben?” Richie asked. Beverly shrugged, she didn’t want to think about it, what if it was going to kill them all. Stan shuddered, he didn’t want to listen to them, it was nerve wracking. “Let’s talk to Ben about what happened.” Beverly looked over at Ben. Stan finally finished unlocking the lock, letting Ben drop to the floor while supporting him to stand. “Let's get out of here.” Stan said, helping to lead Ben out of the house. Richie and Bev helped with Ben, Stan letting go of him. As they were leading him out of the house, Stan felt something in this house, it was unnerving, he turned around. A black smoke filled in front of him. 

His heart pounded, whispering voices came from the darkness. Stan couldn’t move, his feet glued down by a black pudgy substances. The voices grew louder, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. The voices rang in Stan’s ears, he wanted to fall but the pudgy substance held him up. Tears filled his eyes, as the voices continued to ring. A black hand reached from the darkness, gripping his shoulder. 

Steps came from behind Stan, gently tapping his shoulder. “Stuh-Stanley?” The voice said that tapped his shoulder. The blackness instantly cleared up when he realized whose voice that was. The hand on Stan’s shoulder vanished, the voices quieted to a stop. Stan could move, he turned towards Bill. “B-Bill?” Stan’s breath hitched. “What happened, are you alright?” Bill said it without stuttering, as he gently gripped Stan’s shoulder. 

“The darkness, the voices you didn’t see?” Stan gripped Bill’s other hand, that wasn’t on Stan’s shoulder. Bill shook his head. “W-we have to get out of here.” Bill led Stanley out of the house. 

“All of us to Richie’s house now.” Bev quickly said once Bill and Stan were out of the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this kind of late sorry!!! Also online school sucks.


	12. So if your envy, what are we dog shit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally figure some stuff out! Look at them go!

Bev and Mike helped Ben up onto a couch. Richie’s home was empty at the time, his parents didn’t really mind the Losers that much. His parents were on a vacation, caused by Richie who pulled some stupid prank. “So Ben what the hell happened?” Richie asked, sitting down on the floor in front of him. Ben was still pretty banged up. He couldn’t see much, his vision was blurred, he still saw the crippling visions of the dead lights. What the hell was this? It was eating away at him. “Rich, we should give him some rest before interrogating him.” Mike explained, looking at the state Ben was in.

“I suppose that's understandable..” Richie muttered. The group was surrounding Ben, still giving him some space to process everything that has happened. “Guys.. I think we should talk about everything that has happened.. It’s all so confusing..” Mike said sitting down on the table next to the group. “It seems to aim at us individually, like with Stan’s case..” Beverly said, glancing over at Stan. “Well I can’t say all the time,” Richie started. “I don’t know if I just had some really bad food, or something..” He said, haven’t told them what happened yet. Stan was the only one who really knew about this, he hated to talk about much of what happened with this whole situation of their clones.

“W-wait what h-happened to y-you Richie?” Bill stuttered out. “I mean it could’ve just been some bad food, but the day that you and Stan had the fight I went over his house, and we went out to get some food,” Richie began. “I ordered two burgers, one for me and one for Stan. I had to tell Stan to eat his food, and once he did take a bite, he went to the bathroom..--Richie looked over at Stan, who was repeatedly shaking his head towards him-- only because he had to pee and stuff like that. When he left, I continued to eat, and well maggots filled inside my burger, which weren't there before..” Richie stopped talking and looked over at Stan for any extra details. “Yeah, and the place was giving some creeps.. The waitress kept smiling at us in such a piercing way..” Stan said, giving Richie a nod. “There has to be some connection in that right? It’s like they want to scare us before they kill us?” Eddie bluntly said. Richie had an uneasy face, trying to hide it. Bill’s expression was like a stone, you couldn’t tell what he was feeling, like a sort of way to make him seem more prideful. 

Mike nodded in agreement to Eddie, “He has a point, but what about the others who haven't faced this yet?” Mike asked, looking at the others. Bill shrugged, “Th-the only people w-who seem to face t-this, w-were Richie, St-Stanley, and Ben..” Bill remarked. “Stan you only faced the clone, right?” Bev said, reassuring. “Yeah..” Stan lied through his teeth, and Bill knew it. Stan hated this, this feeling of uneasiness, and the feeling that you're always getting watched. He just wanted this to stop. Bill gave Stanley a look to tell the _truth, please.._ “Well what did the clone say to you Stan?” Beverly asked, kind of tilting her head. Eddie continued to tend to Ben, making sure he will remain okay. “Well, he said.. He wanted me to join him, to create something stronger.. I would be powerful, and all..” Stan mumbled, looking over at Bill and seeing the look. 

“Okay, so they seem to want something with all of us, and once all of us got to Stan’s house the thing just left..” Mike said, trying to be logical. “So maybe we can stop it if we group up.” Eddie remarked, putting a cloth over Ben’s forehead to cool him down. Richie shrugged, he was awful quiet, ever since he talked about the food part. Richie finally realized that he knew something that none of the Losers did, not even Bill. Could he even be safe with this secret? He had no idea, it was better if he told them, right? He would betray him though. 

“Something you didn’t tell us Rich?” Bev noted that Richie was being overly quiet, for his ultimately annoying characteristics. “Well, no, nothing I can remember.” Richie quickly said. “We have to figure all this out, and our best bet is Ben.” Stan shrugged, walking over towards Ben. “How’s he doing?” Mike asked. “He’ll be okay.. He’s more responsive now.” Eddie replied. 

“Hey Ben.” Stan said, sitting down next to Eddie. “Stan..I thought you died..” His voice was slightly inaudible, but Stan heard all of it. He felt his heart stop, “What?” Stan’s voice trembled. “All of you.. you just died, right in front of me, I couldn’t do anything!” He slightly shouted it. Shocked faces spreaded all over the Losers, looking back and forth at each other. “But we were older, so much older..”Ben continued. “Ben let’s start from the beginning, who did this to you?” Beverly asked, in a sweet voice. “I..I was walking down the street, I wanted to go to the candy shop.. but I decided not to..” He didn’t want to give a reason why he didn’t, he looked over at Bev. “Well, everything went gray.. Like everyone in the streets were gray, and they stopped moving.” He explained, his voice quivering. “I heard someone taunting me, it wasn’t important what he was saying, so I turned around to see who, or what it was. The only thing that really shot out to me was this was the only thing in color.. was the person who was shouting and taunting me.. It was myself. He was taunting me over well..” He stopped seeming uncomfortable. “Ben you can tell us anything.” Mike said, reassuring him. Ben nodded, his eyes trailing towards the ceiling. 

“My weight.. and everything got dizzy and distorted..” He blinked trying to remember. “Then it went normal, and that’s all I remember..” He looked over at Bev. Was he there when you woke up?” Richie asked. “He left me hanging there for awhile.. until he did come back..” Ben rubbed his arm, where the bite is. “He told me about the deadly sins, he said some of us represent them..” Ben explained to the group. “Wait, did he tell which one is which?” Eddie said, still slightly confused. 

“No, but I think we can make some assumptions..” Ben replied. “Like h-how the clone of Stuh-Stan said he was e-envious.” Bill tried to explain it to make more sense. “Then what are we, pile of dog shit?” Rich exclaimed. “No, Richie, you're obviously Greed.” Stan said without even looking at Richie. “No! What’s your proof?” Rich asked. “You betted on cash, but stole some of mine that was on the counter. Believe me I’m not that oblivious.” Stan replied, still not even looking at Richie. “Well- oh true, you could be your own detective Mr. Stanley Uris!” Richie exclaimed. “And you could never commit a crime, Richard.” Stan rolled his eyes. Eddie looked at the two with a small frown. Richie always argued with Eddie, why is he arguing with Stan all of a sudden? 

“Can we get back to figuring this shit out?” Eddie yelled over the two arguing. “So if Stan’s envy and Richie’s greed what are the rest of us?” Mike asked. The rest of the group shrugged. “W-what do w-we act like?” Bill said, looking at them. “I believe we might know Ben’s.. which is Gluttony..” Richie muttered, looking at the group.

Mike yawned, he always felt tired, but he had to help out. He shook off the tiredness looking at the rest of the group. Eddie bit the side of his own mouth. “Yeah most likely.” Eddie nodded in agreement to Richie. “I think..I might be Lust..” Beverly quietly said. “That makes sense.” Richie chuckled. “Shut up trash mouth.” Eddie crossed his arms. 

“Bill is a leader, so he’s prideful, making him pride.” Stanley concluded. Richie turned to say something to Eddie, but just ended up sticking his tongue out at him. “So that leaves wrath and sloth.” Beverly said, looking between Mike, and Eddie. Ben ended up falling asleep, as the rest of the Losers spoke amongst each other. “So Eddie’s wrath and Mike’s sloth?” Richie began to conclude. “I am not wrath! I’m not even mean.” Eddie crosses his arms. “Uhuh, keep telling yourself that.” Bev muttered. “I’m really not, your just a lusty b-.” “Eds chill out..” Richie stopped him. 

“S-see what w-we mean?” Bill looked over at Eddie. “I can see how I’m sloth as well, I’ve always felt more and more tired as I got older..” Mike explained. 

“We are weaker when we are apart so we all must stay together.” Beverly ordered. The losers nodded, taking note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Reddie in the next chapters! Sorry I’ve been focusing so much on stenbrough it’s just one of my favorite ships lol!


	13. Eddie My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven’t been focusing on many other ships, here is your Reddie. 👌

After the discussion the Losers decided to stay over Richie’s. It was best off to stay close together like Bev noted. The group mostly agreed to this, besides Stan. Not that Stan hated hanging out with the Losers, he was just worried to get in trouble by his father. Like usual he was peer pressured into staying by the group, mostly Richie. 

As it got darker the Losers began to turn in, Stan and Bill took the seat on the couch, cuddling together. Richie and Eddie took the love seat ‘they weren’t cuddling at all’ Richie claimed. Yet most of the losers knew he was lying. 

Bev got the other side of the couch next to the two lovers. She hated every moment of it, having to deal with Bill quietly whispering to Stan about how cute he looked. But that was on the outside, she loved looking at the two. They were cute, she wants love like that, but is Ben even into her? 

Ben sat on the floor next to Mike. They have grown close together ever since they joined the Losers club. The two outcasts their friendship was better than the others. 

“Your mom was screaming my name last night Eds!” Richie exclaimed, gently shoving Eddie while they were on the love seat. “Dude, that’s so gross shut up!” Eddie shoved Richie back. Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm as he pushed Richie, causing him to tumble over onto Rich. Bill looked over with a smirk. “Get a room!” Stan called out to the two. Eddie shifted off of Richie, slightly blushing. “You shouldn’t be talking.” Richie muttered, flustered. 

Bev snickered looking at the two, “Just ya know get together.” She laughed. “We aren’t like that!” Eddie said, getting redder. They were trying to forget the fact that they had actual clones of them, at least for the night. 

The night continued as everyone began to fall asleep, besides Richie. He couldn’t sleep with the thought of Eddie strictly saying they were friends. Richie took a glance over at Eddie, he was sleeping. He looked cute, wait why the hell am I thinking this Richie thought. He slowly shifted up. Richie got up, making sure not to step on anyone. He walked up the stairs to his room, opening the window.

He needed to find any type of peace. A lot of the time he did this. He climbed out of the window, quickly climbing up onto the roof. Richie slowly walked over to the chimney. He sat down resting his back on the chimney. Richie didn’t show much weakness to the Losers, he couldn’t. How could he? He is known as the funny, not caring one. He’s not like Stanley, or anything like that. 

Richie sighed, he loved the group he really did. Why does he have to be in love with his own best friend? “Fuck this..” Richie muttered. He closed his eyes, the moon shining over him. A small creek was heard from the roof. Richie glanced over, maybe it was himself to take him away. He wouldn’t mind that right now, he just wanted to eliminate one worry. 

“Rich?” Eddie gently called out. Richie looked over, he knew that voice immediately. “Eds?” He said, quickly wiping a year from his eye. “What are you doing up here? It’s really dangerous..” Eddie asked, slowly shifting over to him. “Aw, you care.” Richie smirked. He knew how to joke his feelings away. It was easy. It’s a coping method. He doesn’t realize it, or does he?

“Haha —He said sarcastically— but Richie I’m serious, are you okay?” He sat next to him. Can Eddie see through me? Richie shook his head lightly at the thought. “Yeah, I’m fine..” He muttered. “Richie I know when you lie.” He scoffed. “..that’s a lie.” That’s what he wanted to say at least. “I’m not lying Eds.” Is what actually came out. “Uh Huh sure.” Eddie rolled his eyes. Eddie glanced over at Richie, he noticed Richie’s earbuds in. He quickly grabbed one, putting it in his ear. “Eddie!” Richie squeaked. 

‘Eddie my love, I love you so…’ The song played. Eddie’s face froze looking over at Richie. “I can explain! It’s just a song that only has your name in it.” He quickly said, trying to convince him. Eddie rolled his eyes, as Richie continued to ramble rather loudly. He shifted his body towards him. He pushed his lips onto Richie’s cupping his face. Richie’s eyes widened. “Wow Eddie you actually have a game?” Bev said, sitting on the other side of the roof, next to Stan and Bill. Eddie quickly jumped off of Rich. He sat there, his face all red. Richie laughed “Of course he does, right Eds?”

Eddie rolled his eyes looking over at the two. “I-I knew it, y-you two were practically s-soulmates.” Bill exclaimed. Stan nodded in agreement. “Whatever.” Eddie crossed his arms. “If you guys say anything about this I will slit your throats.” Eddie said, pointing at them. “See this is where your wrath shows.” Stan snickered. “I am not wrath!” Eddie squeaked. “Keep telling yourself that.” Bev chuckled. Richie laughed. “Don’t you dare start agreeing with them.” Eddie turned towards Richie. “I mean they’re not wrong..” Richie started, Eddie looked towards Richie with daggers. “But you are totally correct.” Richie left it there. 

“Can we go back to sleep guys?” Stanley asked. “Oh yeah, it’s late.” Eddie said, slowly getting up. Richie got up behind Eddie. He hadn’t felt like this in a while. Goddamn he felt over joyed. Stan climbed through the window, slowly walking downstairs, with Bill, Bev, Eddie, and Richie following him.

They all got back in their original spots, drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Stay safe, and I may be starting a new story. I have a lot of good ideas and this Au I haven’t been very inspired lately of it. I promise i will not stop writing it though. But I may not be posting it as much as usual. I may get back into it tho. Love you all ty so much for the support! ❤️💞💓

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it’s my first Au, and fanfic. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
